Daddy Dearest
by Trini08
Summary: Gibbs gets a surprise when his first exwife dies and leaves him with a shocking new part of his life.
1. Gibbs finds out

**ok, new NCIS story. Kinda like my old Daddy Dearest, if u read that one, only this time its a daughter he never knew about. Til now, that is. I go by the old timeline, the one where Gibbs had been working at NCIS now for over 20 years, not 15. They screwed it up. But, ne way, i'm not gonna rant about that. Here is the opening chapter to my story. Dont worry the following chapters will be longer.**

* * *

The day had been a particularly tough one. A petty officer had gone missing and the arduous search for him had led them to where his exgirlfriend had kidnapped him and tried to force him to marry her. The lady had gone completely nuts.

It was now almost midnight and Gibbs still sat at his desk, his team's reports before him. They had all gone home about an hour ago, but something had been telling him to stay there. Just them his desk phone rang.

"Gibbs" He answered

"Hello, this is David Springfield. You may remember me, I represented you exwife, Madeline, in your divorce a while back." The man said.

"Yes, and?" Gibbs replied, getting annoyed with the man already.

"Well, sir, she was in a car accident tonight, and I'm sorry to say that she didn't make it." The man stuttered.

"Oh." Gibbs said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't know why you called me?"

"After the divorce, she told me something and told me to call you if anything happened to her. You see, she was pregnant at the time of the divorce. Three months to be exact." The man on the other end seemed to get even more nervous with each word spoken, if that was even possible.

"What exactly are you telling me?" Gibbs demanded.

"You have a daughter." The man blurted out. "She's 15,……"

Gibbs tuned out the rest of what the man was saying. He had a daughter. Why hadn't Madeline told him? _I wonder what she looks like?_ Gibbs thought. That's when panic hit him, what if she had been in the car too, what if she was injured.

"Where is she?" He interrupted the man.

"She's currently at a friend's house; she wasn't in the car with her mother at the time." The man replied.

"Give me an address." He demanded again.

Gibbs jotted down the address given, it wasn't far. It was a small town in Virginia, about a 45 minute drive. He hung up the phone before the man had even finished talking, grabbing his gear and heading for his car.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more. It will get more interesting, i promise. please r+r, thanks.**


	2. Meeting Allyson

**Heres the new chapter. Hope you like it. The next few chapters are gonna all take place within a matter of weeks or so, but the following chapters will skip months, years, at a time and show the really important parts of Gibbs and Allyson's life. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Gibbs got in his car and drove, determined to get to the address he was given as soon as possible. It wasn't until he got there that he realized that it was almost 1 am and that all the lights in the house were off. He sat in his car in front of the house for a while, debating what to do. A part of him wanted to knock on the door and demand to see his daughter right then and there. But another part knew that she had probably been through enough tonight and that the last thing she needed was another surprise.

He decided to let her be for the night, he'd come back to see her tomorrow. As he drove away, he glanced in his rearview mirror one last time, hoping to see just one sign that someone was awake. The house stayed quiet and dark, so he went home, and did the only thing he could think to do. Work on his boat.

The next day was a Saturday, his team had the day off, so he drove out to see her, to finally meet his daughter. This time, there were a few more cars outside. He parked across the street and just stood there outside his car. Gibbs stared at the house, in daylight now, and noticed that it was a very nice house, and old house. As he crossed the street and climbed the steps to the door, Gibbs could feel hi heartbeat rising. He hadn't been this nervous since the day Kelly was born.

A woman in her early 40's answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Allyson." Was all he could say. He wasn't about to tell this woman that the girl was his daughter that he never knew about until her mother died. He wanted to tell Allyson himself. Gibbs had gotten her name from the lawyer.

"Did you know Madeline?" The woman asked, motioning for Gibbs to come in.

"Yes." He said, "I'm… We were married for a few years."

The look on the woman's face told him that she had already guessed why he was there. Gibbs stood by the door as the woman called for Allyson. Gibbs' eyes widened when he saw her. She had long, brown hair with hints of red, and she looked a lot like her mother. When she finally stopped in front of him, he could tell that she had inherited his eyes, because they were the same shade of pale blue as his.

"Hi." Gibbs said, extending his hand, "I'm Jethro Gibbs, I knew your mother."

"Hi, I'm Allyson" She said, shaking his hand. The girl was sad, and somewhat confused.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Gibbs asked. _Might as well get to the point. _He thought as she nodded and walked to the dinning room. He took a seat near her, trying to think of how to tell her.

"How'd you know my mom?" Allyson asked.

"We were married for a few years." He stated, hoping she would make the connection as her friends mother had, but she didn't. The only response he got was a quiet "Oh". He couldn't take his eyes off her, and kept thinking if Kelly would have looked like this at this age. "We got divorced about 16 years ago. I put too much time into my job, I still do."

"What do you do?" She asked, looking at him and trying to guess for herself in her own mind.

"I'm an NCIS agent. It stands for Naval…." He started, only to be cut off by Allyson.

"Criminal Investigative Service. I know, my dad worked for the Navy, civilian contractor." She said. Gibbs was somewhat hurt by her calling someone else 'dad', but he knew that Madeline had gotten remarried and that he had died with her in the accident.

"I was a new agent then, but I have my own team now." He said, then took a deep breath. "Allyson, I don't know if your mom ever told you about me, but there is something you need to know. I'm your father."

"What?" Allyson said, a look of hurt and confusion coming over her face.

"I only found out last night, when your mother's lawyer called me. I wish you didn't have to find out this way, I wish _I_ didn't have to find out this way."

"No! You're lying, it's not true!" She cried and ran out of the room.

Gibbs would have followed, but he was met in the hall by the woman who had answered the door.

"I think she needs some time to think. She's been through a lot." She said. Gibbs nodded, wrote down his phone number and gave it to her, asking her to tell Allyson to call him. With that, Gibbs left and went back home. Instead of working on his boat, or going to the office to do paperwork, he sat down and flipped through a photo album Shannon had made, an album of her and Kelly and him.

* * *

**Please r&r, thanks**


End file.
